


All the Creatures Glittery and Small

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!everyone, Creature Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Rebellion, Revenge, beginning of an uprising, forced moulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Creatures provide the best, one could say magical materials to manufacture art supplies. But it comes at a cost for them they are no longer willing to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Creatures Glittery and Small

**Author's Note:**

> None of the mentioned creatures are the actual gods that are associated with those names. Please don't be offended by my liberal use of them!

Dean stepped back from the silver bars of their cage and frowned at his mate. Cas lay huddled in the far corner, only a thin layer of straw to keep him warm. His once shiny black fur had never grown back as thick as it used to be after Zachariah had shaved it off too soon and too frequently. 

 

Dean’s tail got bushy at the thought of their capturer and he couldn't suppress a hiss. He couldn't even remember when he'd last warmed his golden fur in the sunshine and that was a terrible thing for a child of Bastet, an egyptian goddess of the sun. And perhaps one of the reasons they felt so incredibly weak down here in the basement of “Guilty Pleasure Arts & Crafts”.

 

He couldn’t even stand upright in the their prison, it just wasn’t build for a tall cat human. Dean trudged over to the shivering Cas and curled himself protectively around him, purring as his mate snuggled close and relaxed into his touch.

 

Dean tried to close his eyes, but the soft sobbing from somewhere to his left kept him from falling asleep. 

 

“Hey, Sparkles, you okay?” he whispered, aware of the other sleeping creatures around him.

 

“No, but thank you for asking, Dean, and sorry for keeping you awake.”

 

Dean’s heart broke a little when he thought of the manicorn’s grim fate. His and Cas’s pelt was being used for magical paint brushes and as much as he hated the clipping and what it did to Cas, Sparkles had it worse. He was drained of so much blood to make glitter glue each day, that he was barely able to stay conscious. And still, Dean had never heard an ill word from him.

 

“It’s all right, buddy, don’t worry.” But Sparkles had already drifted back into a comatose sleep.

 

Above Dean’s head, Rufus, one of Anansi’s boys, dangled from the ceiling on a thin thread. His intricate webs were routinely destroyed to make real invisible scotch tape, but he hid his pain well behind a thick layer of grumpiness.

 

The squeaking sound coming from the cage to his right told Dean, that the jackalope couple, Anna and Balthazar were busy doing what bunnies, even horned ones, were said to do best. Not even imprisonment and regular “harvesting” of their cotton tails and horns could do anything to dampen their libido. They grew back, after all.

 

Dean licked Cas’s soft ears until a low, rumbling sound emerged from deep within his chest. He remembered the time they had made love very night, rough and fast, or slow and sweet, Cas pinned down beneath him, warm and pliant. They had wanted to start a family before Zachariah had trapped them and forced them into cold and darkness, like so many before and after them. 

 

“Will you too stop fucking for just one damn minute! I need my beauty sleep for fucks sake!”

 

That shrill voice belonged to Abaddon, a harpy with the head of a fierce red haired woman and wide, colourful wings. Zachariah had forced her into molting and that didn’t exactly do wonders for her perpetual foul mood. Dean was happy she was locked up securely, he didn’t trust her not to attack her fellow supernatural entities.

 

“Oh sweetheart, jealousy doesn’t suit you, makes you look old,” Balthazar panted and Dean could hear Abaddon grinding her teeth. “I would ask you to join us, but I’m afraid Anna isn’t into threesomes.”

 

“Balthazar!” Anna wheezed, “Focus!”

 

“Sorry, my love, where were we?”

 

There were more filthy cries and more screeching metal and just when Anna screamed “Harder, Balth, pound me good, my little fuck bunny!” the shelf holding their cages collapsed with a loud crash and Dean saw their lock shatter into pieces.

 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas had startled out of a deep slumber and was now clinging to Dean, fur and tail standing up. 

 

“The door, Cas, look at the door!”

 

Cas blue eyes grew wide and he was out of their prison with a big leap. Dean followed on his heels and they both hugged and kissed, tumbling around on the floor, finally stretching their aching limbs.

 

“Uhm, guys, I hate to interrupt your celebration of freedom, but could you maybe get us out of here?” Balthazar groaned from under the rubble.

 

Dean immediately dug Anna and Balthazar out of the remains of the shelf and Cas freed Sparkles. They removed the binding sigils from Rufus’s back and the old spider gave a wide smile, Dean would’ve never thought he was capable of.

 

“Abbadon, if you promise not to harm us, I’ll let you out. We need you to get back at Zachariah. What do you say?” Dean had stepped close to her small den, ready to wipe away the complicate drawings.

 

Sparkles held back his hand and whispered “Are you sure, Dean? We could all just sneak out and leave!”

 

Dean turned around and faced the motley group of survivors.

 

“No, we have to put an end to this, once and for all. Supernatural beings everywhere have the right to live their lives free from fear and oppression. If you fight with me, tonight, we can defeat Zachariah and bring freedom to all the realms and dimensions. Are you with me?”

 

Everybody nodded their heads and Abbadon mumbled a promise not to kill them. Dean frowned and raised a fist.

 

“I can’t hear you guys! I said, are you ready to fight?”

 

A roaring sound of approval echoed back to him.

 

“Okay, come closer, here’s my plan.”

 

____________________________________________________

 

Zachariah was sleeping upstairs in his comfortable waterbed, complacent smile plastered on his face even in his dreams. Anna and Balthazar carefully hopped to either side of the bed and at the hand signal from Dean, they sprung forward and poked their sharp horns through the mattress and ripped it wide open. 

 

With a gasp, Zachariah sprang to his feet, not able to make out anything in the total darkness of a moonless night. Unlike Castiel, who jumped off of the cupboard he had been hiding and on Zachariahs head, clawing at his eyes.

 

“Get off, you stupid piece of….Aah, not my face!” Zachariah tried to pull Cas away from his bald head and stumbled backwards, right into the huge net Rufus had spun across the room. The human was trapped without the chance of ever freeing himself. Rufus climbed on his mouth and sealed it shut with another strong spider’s web and they all looked to Dean expectantly.

 

“Abaddon, would you do us the honour and take him with you to the underworld? Let the Furies decide his fate.”

 

Zachariah grew pale as a sheet and Abbadon smiled cruelly.

 

“With pleasure.” She hooked her claws in the defenseless body and spread her wings.”And I promise, it´won’t be a pleasant journey.” She shrieked and they were both gone.

 

Tears of relief fell now freely and Cas flew into Dean’s open arms. He kissed his nose and nuzzled his neck, cuddling as close as cat humanly possible, looking up into Dean’s sparkling green eyes.

 

“What are we going to do next? Find a way home for all of our friends?”

 

Dean bent his head down and kissed his mate long and deep.

 

“No, there must be many other shops like this one, with many other prisoners. We can’t let the humans go unpunished for what they’ve done to us for decades. This is just the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This month's [SPNColdestHits](http.//spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) prompt: Guilty Pleasures in a Craft Store.
> 
> Think of the ending as Planet of the Apes- Supernatural edition.
> 
> my [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com)


End file.
